the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Daffy's Younger Days
'''Daffy's Younger Days '''is the first episode of the Opera TV series Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies. Synopsis Daffy is a magical Miracle Petal with a magical hat. How did she get the hat, and what secrets does it hold? Daffy reveals all as she talks of her past. Plot This episode, much like Cuties Day One (the first episode of Cooking Cuties), begins with a panning shot of the countryside, which ends up in the small mountain town of Cutieville. The pan continues down through the Gardeners' house, ending up in their garden. It is here that the Gardener makes his first appearance, watering the flowers and talking to them as if they were alive before heading inside. Unbeknownst to him, however, the flowers really are alive, and sprout to sing the theme song once he is inside. After the theme song, the shot changes to show a large flowerpot that is being used as a house. Inside the house, a woman is found sitting on a chair, who takes notice of the viewers. This woman introduces herself as Daffy Daisy of the Miracle Petals. She states that a Miracle Petal is "Just like a regular flower, but with the best parts of a human!", before offering to show the audience something, and revealing her Magic Hat. She demonstrates what makes the hat magical: It has the power to summon friends from toy figures. Daffy, noting that the viewers probably do not understand how she got the hat, begins to tell a story. The story begins two years ago, when Daffy and her family of daisies had just been planted. After the family comes to life and looks at their surroundings, they go to visit the hut in the middle of the garden on the advice of another Miracle Petal. Inside the hut, the Daisy family meet Great Sunflower, who swears the family in as Miracle Petals. Excited by her new home, Daffy goes around to explore the garden and greet her fellow Miracle Petals. After she does that, her family make their way to their new home. Inside, Daffy claims her own bedroom, as do her brothers and sisters. Several months pass, and the Daisy family gets to know the other Miracle Petals in the garden. Everything seems good, until one day. Daffy's family decides to go for a picnic on a summer's day, having received word that a picnic area has been set up in the garden. The family arrives, sets the food out, and sits down to eat. They have a good time, but everything changes when the Gardener is overheard stating that he needs "a couple of daisies to put in the glass". Not wanting to risk their children's safety, their father orders them to hide. When Daffy worries about never seeing her parents again, her mother tells her that "We will see you again. I know it." On that note, Daffy and her siblings hide, and watch as their parents are taken away. The remaining members of the Daisy family return home sadly, and Daffy sits in her room, wondering if she will ever be happy again. Suddenly, a mysterious voice appears to call out to Daffy, urging her to follow the voice. She does, and finds out that the voice appears to be coming from a hat. The voice chimes in again, asking that Daffy enter the hat. Daffy follows this order, and is amazed to find out that the hat is somehow able to house a pocket dimension. The voice begins to sing a short song, telling Daffy that she has found the Magic Hat, which is capable of summoning any friend she needs. When Daffy asks how she will get these friends, the voice points out a large pile of toy figures on the floor, and states that picking one up will bring it to life. Daffy thanks the voice for this knowledge, exits the pocket dimension, and heads home while taking the Magic Hat with her. At home, she shows the Magic Hat to her siblings, who are all intrigued. Daffy returns to her bedroom, putting the Magic Hat down by her bed, and sits down while thinking about how her day has simultaneously been the worst day of her life yet also one of the best. Back in the present, Daffy finishes narrating her story. She concludes by stating that every Miracle Petal makes a wish at the beginning of the year, and that she wished that this particular year to be the best year of her life. She states her hope that this wish can come true, says goodbye to the viewer, and the episode ends. Cast * Iiw Opera - Daffy Daisy, Diane Daisy, Donna Daisy, Danielle Daisy * Peter Opera - Danny Daisy, Donny Daisy, Derek Daisy * Mindy Operafan - Magic Hat Voice * Ricardo Wizardo - Great Sunflower * Melvin Trollson, Johnny Guider, Nudie Foodie, Shary Brown, Korgot of Earth - Assorted Miracle Petals * Hafu Evans - The Gardener Category:Opera TV Category:Cutieverse Category:Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies Category:Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies Episodes